


Thor, prince d'Asgard

by Mutekiam



Series: Une marvelleuse mer [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merman - Fandom, Pirates alternate universe, Thor (Movies), pirates - Fandom
Genre: Exiled Thor, F/M, Isolated island, Mermaids, merman
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutekiam/pseuds/Mutekiam
Summary: Fils ainé et héritier du royaume d'Asgard, Thor vit la vie d'un adolescent fougueux et tête brulée. Suite à une terrible tragédie dont il est en partie responsable, le prince est banni de ses titres et exilé dans le monde extérieur.Seul dans ce monde inconnu, Thor devra prouver qu'il est digne de revenir parmi les siens





	1. L'île d'Asgard

Août, 1606

D'aussi loin que remontait les souvenirs de ses habitants, Asgard avait toujours été une ile prospère et riante. Complètement isolée du monde, sa luxuriante végétation et sa faune exceptionnelle en faisait un joyau unique et intouchable. Ses habitants avaient développé une technologie exceptionnelle et vivaient en parfaite harmonie avec leur environnement dans une majestueuse et unique cité d'or et de platine. La vie y était régulée par Odin, monarque illustre ayant reçu de ses aïeux le pouvoir de contrôler les océans.

Autrefois un grand peuple guerrier à la renommée quasiment divine qui parcouraient les mers en quête de gloire et d'affrontements, les Asgardiens avaient fini par se retirer sur leur île natale et décidé de ne plus utiliser leurs capacités que pour protéger les 7 mers. Les siècles s'étaient écoulés et rien n'avait troublé l'exil des Asgardiens, devenus une légende des temps anciens, les plaçant dans un cocon de paix et de richesse.

C'est dans cet écrin protecteur que le jeune Thor Odinson, prince héritier, avait grandi, attendant avec impatience le jour où viendrait son tour de prouver sa bravoure.

-Thor, soupira bruyamment le frère de ce dernier. Rassure moi et prétends que tu ne comptes pas vraiment partir en mer.

Le jeune adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds se tourna vers son frère, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Debout sur un voilier léger, il relâcha la voile qu'il était en train de monter et soutint avec facilité le regard désapprobateur de son cadet.

-Bien sûr que si Loki ! répondit il avec enthousiasme. Tu te rends compte de l'incroyable opportunité qui s'ouvre à moi ? À nous ?

Loki était le second fils d'Odin et avait quand à lui déjà découvert et maitriser ses dons. Sa capacité à créer des illusions lui avait été fort utile pour jouer des tours à la malignité discutée. Beaucoup plus calme et discret que son grand frère exubérant, le garçon de quatorze ans passait souvent inaperçu.

-J'ai du mal à voir laquelle, persifla le jeune garçon. Tu parles de l'incroyable possibilité de se faire tuer, de se faire gronder si fort que tous sur l'île seront au courant ou bien de celle où nous serons définitivement interdits de nous approcher des côtes à moins d'un kilomètre? Oh, attends une minute, dit il avec un ton surpris et acide. Je parie qu'on peut même avoir les trois d'un coup !

Thor roula les yeux et sauta de l'embarcation sur le ponton, son sourire toujours en place. Loki recula et feula presque quand il ne put éviter l'étreinte étouffante de son frère.

-Lâche moi espèce d'idiot! gronda Loki en réponse. Tu sens la sueur à des kilomètres !

-Pourquoi faut il que tu sois si rabat joie? Habituellement, tu es toujours celui qui causera des problèmes, plaisanta t'il en frottant son poing dans les longs cheveux noirs.

Profitant de son agilité, il échappa à la poigne musclée et replaça avec attention sa tunique verte. Il fusilla copieusement Thor du regard, qui lui renvoya un regard bleu ciel amusé.

-C'est parce que, moi, j'ai assez d'intelligence pour ne pas me faire prendre, rétorqua le cadet. Tu prends un risque inconsidéré!

Le jeune prince blond éclata de rire et envoya l'argument valser d'un revers de la main.

-Odin n'a pas attendu de pouvoir contrôler les eaux avant de se lancer à la conquête des mers ! s'exclama l'adolescent avec panache.

-Et moi je contrôle déjà les miens, qui sont bien plus vastes que ceux de père, lui rappela Loki avec une touche de perfidie. Tu ne me vois pas pour autant enfreindre nos règles ! ...Enfin, pas les plus importantes, corrigea t'il avec un sursaut d'honnêteté et en voyant le regard moqueur de Thor. Toi, tu ne les as même pas encore découvert et tu te sens cependant pousser une âme d'héros de légende.

-Je suis le meilleur combattant de l'île après père et je suis assez grand maintenant! Mère et père nous ont assez mis en garde contre ces créatures, je ne me ferai pas prendre au dépourvu. De plus, j'ai reçu Mjollnir afin d'en avoir l'usage, pas pour qu'elle soit à jamais amarrée au port, dit Thor en tapant la coque du fin navire.

-Parlons en de Mjollnir, siffla Loki. Ce voilier est le joyau de notre flotte. Imagine la colère que tu vas déclencher si tu l'abimes ! Ce n'est pas parce que père te l'a offert que tu dois agir avec autant de légèreté.

-Tu es juste jaloux mon frère qu'elle ne te soit pas revenue, rétorqua Thor avec un sourire compatissant. Tu aurai dû naitre le premier ! De plus, c'est un splendide voilier, mais c'est avant tout le pilote qui compte.

-Bouffon ! s'énerva Loki. Imagine que tu tombes à l'eau ! Tu comptes t'aventurer dans un territoire sur lequel tu n'as aucune prise pour affronter un monstre dont c'est le terrain de jeu. Même le dernier des sots ne serait pas assez bête pour faire une chose pareille.

L'insulte piqua Thor au vif, qui saisit son frère par l'avant de sa tunique.

-Sif et le trio palatin m'accompagnent, s'exclama t'il avec agacement. Chacun de nous sait quoi faire si l'un de nous tombe, ce qui n'arrivera pas !

-Le trio palatin? Ah, tu parles de ce nom ridicule que tes amis se sont donnés? ricana le garçon. Alors je retire ce que j'ai dit tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-Nous aussi on t'aime Loki, intervint une voix moqueuse, coupant Thor dans sa réplique.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers les quatre adolescents qui venaient vers eux. Fandral, qui venait de parler, avait laissé ses longs cheveux blonds voleter. Un début de bouc et de moustache faisait sa fierté depuis quelque mois et l'aidait énormément à draguer les jeunes filles. Volstagg avait encore forci depuis la dernière fois, ce qui n'était pas une grande surprise car il avait fait de manger une véritable discipline. Ses cheveux roux étaient recouverts par un bonnet de marin, probablement pris à son père. Hogun, dernier membre du trio palatin, paraissait bouder mais ceux qui le connaissaient savaient que cet air orageux faisait autant partie de lui que ses cheveux noirs tressés. Sif, unique fille de la bande, avait ramené ses cheveux ébènes en une queue de cheval. Tous étaient vêtus de tuniques, indépendamment grises, bleues ou brunes.

-Les amis ! rugit Thor en relâchant Loki. Prêts pour l'aventure de votre vie, qui fera enfin de nous des héros de légende?

-Je ne peux attendre ! répondit Volstagg avec un énorme sourire.

-Mais peut-être pourrais tu nous expliquer ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui, sourit Sif.

Thor prit un air de conspirateur alors que Loki se détournait, fulminant.

-Nous allons débusquer une sirène, lâcha t'il.

À ces mots, les adolescents poussèrent un long sifflement. Sif se recula légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est incroyablement dangereux Thor. N'importe laquelle d'entre elles serait ravie de dévorer le moindre Asgardien s'il lui tombait entre les griffes... alors imagine s'il s'agit de toi !

-Exactement, approuva Loki. En tant que prince héritier, tu as des responsabilités.

-Quoique, dit Sif en regardant le jeune garçon, si Loki est contre c'est que ça ne doit pas être une si mauvaise idée.

-La vraie question est plutôt comment tu comptes aller en chasser une, fit remarquer Volstagg en empêchant Loki ou Thor de réagir. Elles ont été condamnées à rester dans les grands fonds et, si on met de côté les risques, il ne résulterait rien de bon à ce qu'on aille les y déranger !

Thor eut un grand sourire alors que son frère poussa un long gémissement.

-Alors que Loki espionnait les discussions de pè... hum, d'Odin, il a...

-Je n'espionnais pas, je suis passé par là opportunément ! gronda le jeune garçon.

-C'est fou le nombre de fois où tu passes opportunément près des gens, se moqua Sif. Surtout quand ils ont des conversation privées.

-Au moins je... !

-BREF, les interrompit Thor à nouveau, alors que Loki passait par là opportunément, il a entendu Heimdall prévenir Odin qu'une sirène avait franchi les barrières d'Asgard !

-Impossible, s'exclama Fandrall. Elles n'oseraient pas revenir ici !

-Si c'est une conversation entre Heimdall, notre sentinelle, et le roi, j'aurai plutôt tendance à le croire, argumenta Hogun d'un air sombre.

-C'est donc de notre devoir de débarrasser nos eaux de ce monstre avant qu'il ne fasse des victimes, conclut Thor avec approbation. Tant que nous restons dans les limites d'Asgard, cela sera un jeu d'enfant.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard avant de tendre leurs poings.

-Tu peux compter sur nous, Thor !

Alors que le prince leur serrait l'avant bras avec enthousiasme et que tous s'installaient dans le voilier, Loki les regarda faire avec incrédulité.

-Aie courage mon frère, s'exclama Thor en le serrant contre lui, avec cette action notre réputation est faite !

-Notre? releva le jeune homme en le regardant avec incrédulité.

-Bien sûr. Tu viens avec nous, n'est ce pas? répondit le prince avec une candeur enfantine.

Loki le regarda bizarrement pendant une longue minute.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit il finalement en se hissant sur le bateau. Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille vos têtes de pioche! Et mes pouvoirs ont besoin d'exercices.

 

**À suivre... normalement**


	2. La sirène

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Loki, Sif et le trio palatin se lancent en mer à la recherche d'une sirène transgressant les frontières de leur île, malgré les risques et l'interdiction de s'aventurer en mer

Mjollnir filait rapidement au dessus des eaux turquoises, son gouvernail effleurant à peine la surface et envoyant une myriade de gouttes briller dans l'air. Le port n'était déjà plus qu'un fin point à l'horizon, étincelant au soleil. Devant, uniquement séparé d'eux par une barrière de corail arc-en-ciel, l'océan régnait dans un manteau de bleu profond, beau et meurtrier.

Tout asgardien sachant quels dangers résidaient en mer, les adolescents avaient décidé de maintenir le voilier à distance raisonnable de la barrière de corail. L'atmosphère était joyeuse et tous souriaient avec plaisir, les yeux concentrés pour repérer la créature marine.

Thor tenait la barre du navire avec un air assuré sur le visage. Le voilier répondait merveilleusement à chacun de ses gestes, agissant comme une extension de son être. Un joyau digne du futur roi d'Asgard !

-Là, à bâbord! cria soudain Volstagg. Je viens de voir quelque chose plonger. On aurait dit un énorme poisson.

-Où ça ? s'exclama Fandral en se précipitant vers Volstagg. Je ne vois rien.

Plus précautionneux, Sif et Hogun sortirent leurs armes. Lorsque, des siècles auparavant, les asgardiens avaient affronté ces créatures, ils les avaient décrites comme des monstres meurtriers, capables de tuer le plus puissant guerrier si elles parvenaient à poser leurs griffes sur lui. Leurs crocs étaient capables de broyer les os et elles possédaient une force surhumaine.

Mais la leçon la plus importante, enseignée dès leur plus jeune âge, était de ne surtout pas les laisser vous entrainer à l'eau.

-Je viens de l'apercevoir aussi, s'exclama Loki avec suffisance en pointant une direction. Il est à côté du corail !

Immédiatement, les adolescents se tournèrent vers le lieu indiqué. Tous s'entre regardèrent avec excitation et appréhension quand ils aperçurent la silhouette très clairement à moitié humaine. Très précautionneusement, Thor fit virer le voilier en direction de la créature, se rapprochant de la barrière. À quelques mètres à peine, les vagues des grands fonds rugissaient.

D'un commun accord, Fandral et Volstagg saisirent le filet en métal préparé pour l'occasion. À leur côté, Sif et Hogun observaient avec attention l'animal au cas où il tenterait quelque chose. Heureusement, celui ci ne semblait pas encore avoir repéré leur navire et continuait à nager près du corail. Eloigné du danger, Loki fixait avec attention le monstre meurtrier.

-Maintenant ! ordonna le prince quand ils furent à seulement quelques mètres.

Immédiatement, les deux garçons lancèrent le filet avec adresse. La créature se retourna au moment où le métal s'enroulait autour d'elle, poussant un cri bestial et furibond. Tous frémirent quand la bouche dévoila une immense rangée de dents de requin.

-Les gars, un coup de main ! articula Fandral avec difficulté, le visage rougi par l'effort.

Hogun lâcha son épée pour aider ses deux amis à tirer l'être vers le voilier, Sif toujours sur ses gardes.

Finalement, après une courte bataille, la sirène fut tirée sur le pont, où les adolescents l'immobilisèrent rapidement. Elle s'arqua de toutes ses forces et poussa des rugissements terrifiants, mais finit par s'immobiliser totalement.

Incapables de croire à la prise qu'ils venaient de faire, les amis s'entreregardèrent avec ébahissement. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire et de joie, leur fierté rayonnant presque littéralement.

-On l'a fait ! rugit Thor en serrant Sif et Hogun dans une même étreinte d'ours. On vient d'entrer dans la légende !

-À nous la gloire et les filles ! s'exclama Fandral. Plus jamais on n'osera me prendre de haut dans une taverne !

-Oh, ça je crains que ça ne changera jamais, plaisanta Volstagg. Tu restes un grand maigrichon.

-Et c'est toi, le faramineux Volstagg, qui me dit ça ? répondit le don juan sur le même ton.

-Justement, répondit fièrement le roux en frappant sa panse volumineuse, je sais de quoi je parle !

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Sif qui avait réussi à se défaire de l'étau de Thor en se rapprochant. Une véritable sirène... !

Son arme toujours à portée de main, la jeune fille tendit la main vers le fauve immobile. À sa totale stupeur, sa paume traversa le corps comme s'il avait s'agit d'air.

-Que... Qu'est ce que ? s'exclama t'elle alors que la créature se dissipait dans un nuage de poussière dorée.

Sous le regard ahuri de Thor et du trio palatin, un énorme poisson se tint à la place de la dangereuse créature. Un formidable éclat de rire salua la remarque outragée de Sif, à la fois froid et moqueur. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Loki, qui se tordait d'amusement.

-Ah ah ah ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, vous avez vraiment marché ! gloussa t'il. Toi et ton équipe de bras cassé ne douter vraiment de rien !

-Loki... soupira Thor, à la fois déçu et incrédule.

-Je savais qu'on aurait du lui interdire de venir, grommela Sif. Ce sale serpent gâche toujours tout.

Mais le jeune asgardien ne faisait que commencer. Avec un clin d'œil adressé à son ainé, il agita les mains, retransformant le poisson en sirène.

-Ooh, regardez, une sirène ! imita t'il d'une voix de fausseret. Si on allait la capturer ? Et bien sûr tout se passera bien parce que je suis Thor et que je suis parfait ! C'est tout à fait normal et pas du tout suspect !

Il éclata à nouveau de rire alors que Thor serrait les poings, la colère montant.

-Il faut être honnête mon frère, tu as de l'eau de mer à la place du cerveau, reprit le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as beau être l'aîné, j'ai toujours été le plus sage de nous deux. Après cette petite expédition, même père ne pourra ignorer ton incompétence et ton irresponsabilité. Tous verront qu'on ne peut pas laisser le sort du royaume entre tes mains ! Et dire que tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était te rapporter cette petite histoire selon laquelle une sirène avait dépassé nos frontières, ricana Loki en repartant dans un fou rire.

Thor ne sut pas si c'était la trahison ou l'insulte qui lui déchira le plus le cœur. Ses mains se contractèrent de rage. Dans le même temps, sans qu'aucun ne le remarque, le vent se mit à souffler et les nuages commencèrent à s'amasser dans le ciel, obscurcissant le ciel auparavant limpide.

-Attends, s'exclama Fandral. Tu veux dire que tu as tout inventé ? Juste pour pouvoir humilier Thor ?

-Non andouille, répondit Loki avec suffisance. Je tenais à prouver à tous que mon frère, votre futur souverain, agit dangereusement et sur des coups de tête. L'humiliation est juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

La provocation fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Thor se rua vers son frère en poussant un cri de rage, le repoussant contre le bastingage. Pour la première fois, Loki sembla réaliser qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes et, une fraction de seconde, la peur se lut sur son visage.

Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort, créant des vagues de plus en plus puissantes qui poussait subrepticement mais résolument le navire vers la barrière de corail.

-Pourquoi ? gronda Thor dans le concert d'éléments qui se mit à rugir de plus en plus fort autour d'eux. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait qui ait bien pu m'attirer tant de haine de ta part ?

À côté d'eux, le trio palatin et Sif les regardaient, paralysés et incapables de prendre une décision face au déroulement qui devenait de plus en plus dramatique. Pris dans la discussion, aucun d'eux ne remarqua la silhouette sombre qui se dirigea vers leur navire.

-Mais tout Thor, répondit Loki avec froideur. Tout chez toi me pousse à te mépriser et à te détester. Tu es toujours le premier à te lancer dans tes aventures périlleuses et c'est constamment à moi d'arranger la situation: Et malgré cela, tu restes toujours le merveilleux premier et moi le cadet inutile. Il était temps que quelqu'un vous ouvre les yeux !

-En me tendant un piège? demanda le blond, choqué. En me prenant en traitre comme si je n'étais qu'une tâche à effacer ?

-Tu devrai me remercier, au contraire ! cracha son frère. Ais je vraiment besoin de t'expliquer ce qui se serait passé si vous étiez tombé sur la véritable sirène ?

Sif blêmit violemment.

-Parce que tu veux dire qu'il y en a réellement une à Asgard ?

Un objet massif heurta soudain le navire, l'envoyant sur le corail et déséquilibrant tous ses passagers. Le trio palatin et Sif s'effondrèrent sur le pont. Loki, accolé au bastingage par son frère, n'eut pas cette chance. Terrifié, le garçon battit un instant des bras avant de passer par dessus bord.

-Loki ! hurla Thor en le rattrapant par le poignet de justesse.

En l'espace d'un instant, le prince oublia toute la dispute. Aucune des trahisons n'avaient d'importance tant que son frère vivait. Il adressa à son cadet un sourire d'encouragement et tira pour le remonter.

Au même instant, la créature qui venait de heurter le navire surgit de l'eau, ses yeux vibrant de haine et de faim. Loki poussa un hurlement de douleur quand elle planta ses crocs dans son bras, le faisant perdre sa prise.

-Non ! rugit Thor en se précipitant vers lui, mais trop tard.

La sirène avait saisi l'asgardien et venait de replonger à toute vitesse. Un éclat terrifié passa dans les yeux verts du garçon au moment où il disparaissait dans l'eau sombre de l'océan.

 

**À suivre... la semaine prochaine !**

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez évidemment pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez bien aimé où s'il y a un héros en particulier dont vous aimeriez avoir la suite l'histoire. En soi, voir les différentes histoires n'est pas indispensable, simplement un choix d'écriture personnel pour mieux comprendre certains détails peut-être.  
> Si quelqu'un trouve un personnage OC (hors caractère/Out of character), faites le moi remarquez. Je verrai si l'erreur peut être corrigée et m'y emploirai si cela correspond à mon point de vue sur le personnage :)  
> Passez une bonne journée ou soirée !


End file.
